


Style Drabbles

by CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744



Category: South Park
Genre: BoyxBoy, Drabble, Gay, M/M, Mass Effect - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Olderstanandkyle, Yaoi, video game addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744/pseuds/CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about Stan and Kyle as a pairing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Style Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I would be Stan in this fanfiction to be honest.... #MassEffectobsession

“I see you’re up playing Mass Effect, once again,” Kyle said as he emerged from the corner of the hallway, leaning against the wall. It was 1:00 in the morning and Stan was still up playing video games. He’s been completely addicted to Mass Effect ever since he started playing it.

 

“Holy shit, you scared me!” Stan looked away from his game to turn his attention towards Kyle, who was smirking.

 

“Maybe that was my intention,” said Kyle as he went over to Stan, placing a peck on his lips.

 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Stan said, displaying a fake pout.

 

“So, how far are you? It looks like you’re on the second one.” Kyle asked.

 

“Yep, I’m actually half way done.”

 

The red head raised his eyebrow as a cut scene came up. It seemed to be a romantic scene between the character that Stan was playing as and a blue alien woman. 

 

“I see that you decided to romance Liara,” Kyle commented with a heavy sigh.

 

“Well yeah! Who wouldn’t want a hot alien as their partner?” Stan questioned. “Although on my next playthrough, I might be a chick and go for Garrus. Or just stay as a man and romance Miranda next… I’m not sure yet, though…”

 

For the past week, Stan was completely obsessed with this game, and would not stop talking about it. At this point, Kyle was questioning if the brunette cared more about Mass Effect than him and Kenny (of course he didn’t include Cartman because the answer to that is obvious)... along with Stan’s family...

 

Kyle cracked a smile as he could feel the light bulb floating above his head when an idea had crossed his mind. He made his way towards the couch, sitting next to his boyfriend; whose eyes were glued to the television screen. The redhead placed his hand on Stan’s thigh, gently caressing it. Kyle pouted when the other boy didn’t even notice his advances. 

 

“Staaann... “ Kyle whined. “Can’t you just take a short break from that game? Just for a few minutes?”  
Stan once again made no effort to reply; continuing to thrash his thumbs along the Xbox controller.

 

“Babe…” Kyle leaned, whispering into his boyfriend’s ear. He then began to trail kisses down Stan’s neck, sucking gently at certain points for added effect.

 

“Ky-kyle! Now is so not the time dude!” Kyle pulled a Stan and ignored the boy with the shorter hair and blocked his view by straddling his lap. Stan eagerly swiped his head from side to side, struggling to get a better view of the television screen.

 

“This isn’t funny Kyle!” Stan howled. Stan tried to push Kyle off of his lap, but his best friend’s grip was far too strong. 

 

Eventually, after a long struggle, Kyle was able to apprehend the controller from Stan and exited the game, along with shutting off the console.

 

“God damn it Ky-” 

 

Before Stan could finish his sentence, he was cut off by his lover’s lips. Kyle quickly deepened the kiss by cupping both of Stan’s cheeks and licking his bottom lip. Which Stan hesitantly decided to open for Kyle.

 

“Wh-what the fuck?” Stan managed to breathe out as the kiss finally broke.

 

“You need a little break from the games,” Kyle stated. “Okay?”

 

“But-”

 

Kyle once again cut Stan off by continuing to kiss his neck, then returning to his lips.

 

“We’re taking a break,” Kyle declared once again.

 

Stan couldn’t help but give into Kyle as he hungrily pulled Kyle closer, kissing him along his jawline while his hand traveled it’s way under the back of Kyle’s shirt.

 

“You better fucking thank the lord that Mass Effect actually autosaves…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this wasn't too atrocious.... if you liked it, please send some requests!


End file.
